1. Field of the Invention
This present disclosure relates to an agitator used for the mixing of powder and liquid, or differing viscosity liquids, within a fully enclosed hand-held shakeable container.
2. Background and Related Art
There is a basic need to mix a liquid and powder, or to mix differing viscosities and/or density liquids. In some cases an agitator is used to more greatly homogenize a product prior to use, as in aerosol paint (typically a sealed aluminum or metal container with a non-removable agitator that is discarded after use). There is also a common and recurring need for the mixing of products for edible consumption. Such consumable products in need of mixture include baby formulas, nutritional and dietary supplements, powdered and liquid flavored drink mixes, pancake batters, medicinal products, etc. Powdered and/or differing density liquids are difficult to mix into a smooth and homogenous suspension. Without the use of an agitator as the catalyst to fully mix the ingredients, there is a common problem of clumping powders and suspended and non-mixed ingredients.